


Local Cat Seducing Local Gryphon

by fanfiction_swinger



Series: Wonderland AU - Queen of Hearts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barbed dick, Begging, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, First-Time Meeting, Fluff bcs i can't help provide that for an ushikuroo relationship, I'm learning new things everyday here people, M/M, Mammals genitalia apparently, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Questionable Anatomy Lessons, Rimming, Sort Of, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aka horny kuroo, another queen of hearts AU, as always, because i am going to pair cheshire kuroo with all the characters so-, because the gryphon is a loner, filthhhhh, hell for someone who's practically a stranger, horny cat, it's too much fluff i swear, like srsly fckin questionable pls don't take things srsly, not-so-accidental slight voyeurism, pure filth, this time it's the gryphon/cheshire cat, uh that's it I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_swinger/pseuds/fanfiction_swinger
Summary: Kuroo is feeling horny and goes to the spot where he knows that creature will be at. He has seen the intense night the man has given an Alice and he's determined to chase that same kind of pleasure.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Wonderland AU - Queen of Hearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997530
Kudos: 41





	Local Cat Seducing Local Gryphon

**Author's Note:**

> Ye I intended to post this on Christmas but alas I can't finish it on time. So, here it is, another Queen of Hearts AU, this time with the gryphon! Like, I kinda researched lion mating and cat mating, I kinda wished National Geographic doesn't include the lion sounds when mating because it feels awkward as hell when I don't have my headset on and there's no caption so I need to have the audio on. I regret not researching on rabbit's before on Bokuto's arc but it just comes to me if a lion genitalia would be fun to wreck Kuroo with, so-
> 
> I am even considering writing an arc with the dormouse because I discovered that rats and rodents releases a mating plug to ensure a better fertility rate. Hm. I am starting to consider, here. I am seriously indulging myself in Kuroo with all kind of kinks. I wish I can draw, I would put all these kinks into drawing. /sigh/ Alas.
> 
> As always, I never re-read my stories and I typed it out on a phone note so I apologize for any grammatical or spelling or just stupid mistakes in general and... bear with me that I may repeat a scene or a scenario twice because I KEEP ON FORGETTING WHAT I HAVE WRITTEN AND NOT. :'D Anyways, enjoy!

Kuroo has seen it once. When an Alice picked the gryphon instead of the others. And honestly, despite his calm, silent, and stoic demeanor, he's a much different person in bed. He sees the way the gryphon's thick, hard, and long member disappears into the Alice's clit and Kuroo is overcomed with both jealousy and arousal. Of the gryphon? Not really, he thinks he's leaning more to being jealous of the Alice. He has hightailed out of his spot when the gryphon seems to notice a presence and his eyes meet the sharp and unwavering gaze of the other man.

It's nothing of a secret on the fact that their resident's Cheshire Cat enjoys sexual encounters and is general pretty kinky, open to any plays and kinks, really. He has hooked up here and there with the other Wonderland residents, being both on the giving and receiving end, yet, frustratingly enough to the other residents, there seems to be no end to the cat's sex drive because he's taking the Alices too more often than not. They can't really blame the Alices though, the cat has far too much charm and suave for them with just the right amount of allure to get close to the Alices. The same allure that also charmed the Wonderland's residents into spending the night with the cat.

But the gryhon, you can say that the gryphon is by far seemingly the most immune, never giving in nor engaging to seduction and sexual acts of any other residents. Very rarely even try to get close to the Alice, and really, most of the Alice he sleeps with are simply because they're curious and entranced with the mysteriousness of the gryphon.

After that accidental voyeurism, (it _is_ accidental, mind you, it's not like he deliberately wanders through the castle's hallways in hope of finding the room where the gryphon and the Alice spend the night in, nope, not at all) Kuroo is _determined_ to get laid by the gryphon and just having thr gryphon's massive genitalia in him. And now seems a good time because he's feeling particularly horny and the gryphon doesn't look like he's got things to do anyway with the way he's just dozing off under a tree by the flower fields.

The fields are in a more secluded area of Wonderland, not even the residents know of it. He stumbles upon the field on accident and decides that it's a good spot and time to take a nap, what's with the nice breeze blowing and the smell of the flowers around, it's just _perfect_ , and he has waken up to the soft snoring of the gryphon's under him, the sound lulling him to sleep once again. It was only when he wakes up the second time, the sun is setting and he's once again alone, that he realizes what happened.

He looks at the sleeping figure and decides to wait. He feels a bit guilty at the thought of sullying the place of his fond memory with indecent acts but he honestly has no idea where to find the gryphon but here. He seems to mostly live faraway, being able to fly and all.

He sits just outside the tree shade, a few feet away from the sleeping gryphon, and decides to pass the time making a flower crown to distract himself.

Kuroo manages to make one crown, testing it out on himself when he hears the man stirs by the tree. He practically leaps back to the man, straddling him on the knees as the man blinks himself awake, seemingly alerted at his presence.

"Who-?" The man stares wide-eyed at him.

Kuroo grins widely, excitement creeping in him. "Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou. Wonderland's one and only Cheshire Cat."

The man frowns, hands wiping away the sleep off his eyes and blinks once again. _Cute_ , Kuroo thinks.

"Ushijima. Ushijima Wakatoshi."

"Nice to meet you, Ushijima!"

"I know you." Ushijima suddenly says, surprising Kuroo.

Tilting his head, "You do?" he asks.

The man gives Kuroo a nod. "You're the one who's peeking that one time when I was with an Alice."

Kuroo laughs nervously. "You remember that?"

"And I've seen you taking a nap on this tree up there once."

"And you decided not to wake me up?!"

"I don't want to disturb you. You looked really peaceful", Ushijima says with such finality and seriousness that Kuroo can't seem to help the heat creeping on his face.

"Oh. Uh... thanks, I guess?" He rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"And do, pray tell, what were you thinking that ends up with you on my lap, and I can see your hard on, when we have just met?"

"Oh." Kuroo looks down and trur enough, he can see the bulge on his tight pants clearly. "Ohhh. I get too excited, I guess." He glances at Ushijima, the man doesn't seem to mind Kuroo and doesn't seem to be in a hurry to get out of the place anyway. "I have a proposal."

"You do?" he asks, an eyebrow rising.

Kuroo pouts. "Don't cut me off." He huffs and folds his arms on his chest. "The thing is, I'm horny-"

"I can see that."

"Stop it!" He removes his hand and places it on the man's thighs, firm and muscular, Kuroo wonders what it would be like, holding his head in place as the man uses his mouth- he gulps. "And you're here. Soo-" the syllable stretched in a sing song manner, "I was thinking... if you would be willing to help?"

"Huh." Ushijima has his hands on Kuroo's lower back and the place he's touching seems to lit Kuroo in fire. "I see the cat that walked in is a perverted one, asking strangers for sex."

Kuroo grins, heart thumping hard and he wonders if Ushijima can hear it. He leans in and in a low voice, he drawls, "A very perverted one indeed", eyes mere inches of each other, he licks Ushijima's lips with the tip of his tongue and is satisfied at the sharp inhale the man does, "Will the kind and strong gryphon plays with him?"

***

The gryphon is unexpectedly gentle, leaving kisses everywhere, but also biting softly into Kuroo's skin as frequent as the kisses. Ushijima takes the time to explore Kuroo's body, paying attention to his reactions and abusing the assault on places that gets more reaction out of him. A considerate gesture that doesn't pass by Kuroo's mind before. But it's too much- too long has it been going, his mind is fuzzy, and his limbs feel heavy, uselessly dangling on the side as the only one supporting him is Ushijima's hands on his back, still on Ushijima's laps, as his legs parted unhelpfully beside the other's waist.

Kuroo's feels like jelly and Ushijima has yet to be _inside_ him, and how long- he lets out another moan, his hand twitching, as Ushijima assaulted yet again his painfully sensitive nipples. " _Ushijima_ —", he whines, "Stop it already—"

The man lets out a laugh, the rumbles sending shivers throughout Kuroo. " _Finally"_ , he slides a hand down Kuroo's back, nesting Kuroo's tail between his index and middle finger as the digits hover on Kuroo's hole, no pressure whatsoever applied, _teasing_. "Feels like begging now?" Hot breath on his neck sending shivers as Kuroo tries to chase the fingers down there, wanting them _inside_.

"Oh, you little fucker- _nngh—_ you're doing it on _purpose?!_ "

"Mmm", pressing Kuroo's body closer to him, he nibbled on Kuroo's neck, eliciting a gasp out of Kuroo. "The little kitty found me out, huh." Kuroo's tail curled on Ushijima's arms, pulling the limb, trying to guide the hand. Ushijima moves, digits touching the rim, but doing nothing any further.

Kuroo lets out a frustrated noise, silenced by Ushijima's lips on his. One arm circling the man's neck while the other reaches back, tugging the hand, albeit weakly. Ushijima remains unmoving, opting to part his cheeks instead. Kuroo gasps when he feels the soft, fleeting touch of the gryphon's line tail tracing a line between his parted cheeks, teasing, just the slightest bit of pressure and the tip of the fur brushing his rim. Kuroo cries and claws helplessly on Ushijima's back, the grip on the man's hand tightening.

" _Ushijima—"_

"What do you want, Kuroo? Tell me."

"P- _please—"_

"Please?"

Another teasing stroke and a suck on the clavicle tore another sharp gasp from Kuroo.

"Please _—"_ Kuroo's thought is a jumbled mess, struggling to make full sentences. And Ushijima isn't even _inside_ him yet! He wonders how does the Alice back then felt, being pounded mercilessly yet handled gently like that? "I-I want you inside me, Ushijima. _Hurry— ah—_ I want you to pound into me hard and fast and rough, I- _nngh—_ I want to feel you in me and for you to give your everything to me _—"_

Kuroo felt a smile on the skin where Ushijima's lips touches. He whines and tries to grind into the man but the insistent grip stops him still and it's _frustrating—_

"Good kitten."

Kuroo hears the voice behind his ear, sending butterflies in his stomach, before he feels the sudden shift and he feels the tickle of the grass' blades on his back. He yelps as Ushijima pushes the back of his thigh up high as his back now lays flat on the ground. In this position, he can feel the cold wind on the crack of his ass and his tail dangling awkwardly, trying to curl up into Ushijima's arms- or anything it can get to, really.

In this position, Ushijima can see everything and it doesn't help the embarrassment rising in him still at the intense gaze Ushijima fixes.

"What are you-"

His words are cut short as Ushijima dives in, tongue pushing between the tight space, nudging him open and being insistent.

Kuroo fists on the grass beside him helplessly, unable to stop the wanton moans coming out at the feeling of something _finally_ inside him. Ushijima licks and sucks and bites, assaulting him with all kind of sensation, letting out a fair amount of saliva, trying to lubricate him. The man's tongue feels long enough to reach deep within him, teasing his prostate.

But everyone in the Wonderland knows Kuroo Tetsurou as the greedy Cheshire Cat.

Kuroo whines, pressing himself further, pushing, _trying_ , to lift himself further into the wet flesh but he can't feel his limbs and his strength seems to fail him and not to mention that gravity _is_ a thing. It's not long until Kuroo let out a frustrated noise and it's not enough, the feeling of the tongue is not enough and he feels like he's lubricated enough that it feels as if he's the one that excretes all those liquid.

"Hurry- _Ushijima—_ "

He wants what the Alice get back then and he wants it _now_.

Ushijima pulls out his tongue, seemingly satisfied by the amount of spit ad the lube, _too much_ , Kuroo thinks, because with the amount of lust muddling his brain right now, he sure can take a little bit of pain.

"I need to prepare you thoroughly", Ushijima suddenly says, as if reading Kuroo's mind, "It can and will hurt."

Kuroo whines. "It hurts me even more on the fact that you're not inside me yet."

Ushijima chuckles, finally pulling down his pants, his dick springing out the fabric. Kuroo looks in awe. He has to admit that even Bokuto might not win at the contest in size. The genitalia stood hard and erect, a glaring red color, and Kuroo can see the barbed ends on the head, the tip pointed instead of the blunt end he's used to seeing on some of the other residents in Wonderland.

Kuroo looks at it dazedly, slowly settling his hand on the length. It's longer than his hand and Kuroo shakily exhales at the feeling of the barbed ends on his palm. He gives it a few strokes before settling back to his smirking face.

"It's fine, Ushijima, I'm a feline too, I have the same type of dick. I have always wondered what it's like to have it in me."

Ushijima hummed. "You're about to find out then."

The pointed tip settles on his entrance before Ushijima slowly pushes in. Kuroo gasps at the unfamiliar sensation. The barbed ends creating a teasing pain as they scratched his wall as the tip slowly spread his insides apart to make way for the length.

Kuroo whines, reaching his hand, grabbing at the air. He looks at Ushijima through the haze of pleasure and Ushijima seems to understand it, because he lifts his hand off Kuroo's legs, letting the limb dangling helplessly, hovering on the ground, as the hand catches Kuroo's.

"Is it in?" Kuroo asked pitifully because he feels it deep in him already.

"Halfway through. You good?" The soft voice and the small rubs on his hand a contrast difference to the insistent hardness inside him, throbbing still at the sensation of the heat engulfing it deep. _  
_

Kuroo releases a shaky breath and tightens his grip Ushijima's hand. "Yeah _— yeah_ ", he says, breathless. "I can- I can take it. Please, fill me up, Ushijima-"

Ushijima grunts in response, pulling Kuroo back on his lap. In this position, Ushijima pushes Kuroo down, fully entering him as Kuroo screams, the feeling akin to being split in two. He pants heavily as he rests his sweaty forehead on Ushijima's shoulders.

"Give me... a moment _— hahh—_ you- you're big."

And Ushijima, the gentleman as he is, showers soft kisses all over Kuroo's body, turning his brains and insides into a mush. Ushijima's soft hands rubbing on his back is comforting and Ushijima's tail seems to curl up on his own, stroking it lightly in an effort to relax him. It seems to be working because the intrusion now feels less uncomfortable and painful as the pleasure started gathering. It helps that the barbed head seems to be scratching and pressing softly at his sweet spot.

Kuroo wraps his legs around Ushijima's back and tugs him closer. "Move", he breathes out.

The thrust starts out shallow, a buck of hips as Kuroo grinds down at the length, urging the man deeper. It doesn't take long for Ushijima to angle it just right and Kuroo lets out a wanton moan. Clinging tightly by the man's neck, he cries out, "Harder, please, Ushi, give it to me rough-"

Kuroo can hear Ushijima's sharp intake of breath next to him and he's suddenly back on the ground. Flipped over, Ushijima inside him shifting, and it's his chest now that's laying flat on the ground, the grass' blades feels as if it's _teasing_ him, rubbing against the sensitive nub, lighting Kuroo's body in fire. Ushijima gives an experimental thrust, hard, it almost hits his prostate, Kuroo's eyes tear up at the sensation and he briefly wonders what it would feel like hitting his prostate dead-on.

Ushijima shifts himself just slightly and the next thrust actually does hit him right on that sweet spot, his vision flickering in whites, clenching and unclenching all the ground beneath him, feeling his legs go numb and only Ushijima tight grip on his thigh ensuring him on the existence of his limbs. Kuroo curls a hand to his mouth, the grass threatening to stick in it otherwise, biting down hard on his fist, drawing blood. It gonna hurts like shit, he's sure, but it will definitely reminds him of the intense pleasure Ushijima is giving him right now and he'll be damned if that's not arousing.

Ushijima seems to be satisfied at finding the right angle because he slams back into Kuroo harder than before, if it's even possible, in which, in fact, is possible, because Kuroo can't stop his eyes from rolling back at the sudden force. He feels his mind losing and sleeping, not wanting the pleasure to end as he drowns deeper and deeper in him. The thrust gradually quickening, each thrust slamming into him hard. Tears are flowing freely now as he can't stop the moans from flowing out. Hell, he can't even bring himself to close his mouth by this point, his hand wet by drool.

Kuroo lets out a yelp and grabs the ground above him, clawing helplessly when he feels the teeth sinking on his back. He feels the need to get away, the searing pain of the bite everywhere on the expanse of his back and shoulder but Ushijima has Kuroo pinned with his body. And Kuroo's lower, traitorous as it is, grinds back to Ushijima instead, pressing itself closer in an effort to chase the pleasure. The sensation mixing in him, doing things on his insides and Kuroo feels like he's going to get addicted to this kind of intense sex, wanting to feel it deep in him always, he wonders if he can think straight anymore after this, thoughts never completely rid off this hazy lust.

"I'm close", Ushijima breathes out, and Kuroo can feel the barbs tensing inside him, raking his insides, _pain_ , but it's unlike anything he has ever felt and it _hurts_ but Kuroo must be a masochist because the pain is fast to turn into a pleasuring sensation, quickly bringing him over the edge. Ushijima hits his prostate a couple more times until Kuroo is finally over the edge, spilling out, pleasure racking his body. Ushjima grunts but keeps going nonetheless, even as he spills loads into Kuroo, warming Kuroo's insides. Keeps going even when Kuroo is already limp, all energy drained from his limbs, body trembling and aching, keeps going even as the pain of overstimulation hits Kuroo, tearing a sob out of him, keeps going even as Kuroo cries out _too much_ and tears are freely falling from his eyes, keeps going as the pain turns once again into pleasure and Kuroo's penis is erect and standing once again.

Kuroo wonders when Ushijima will finally be done, the pleasure a tad bit too intense, he's gasping for air like he's drowning. But oh he is, drowning in the intensity of both the pain and pleasure, the sounds of slapping skin and his own thudding heartbeat and Ushijima's low voices is filling his senses, and he's just hot all over, both outside and inside.

Kuroo lost count at how many times Ushijima has filled him, he's feeling so full the sensation felt as if he's going to spit out cum instead of saliva from his mouth. His chest is heaving hard, he can no longer register the bites on his back, just feeling numb all over but the pounding on his ass. He has long been cumming dry for sometime now, completely desolate of the liquid.

Ushijima releases one last time, chest heaving heavily, pressing soft kisses at every bite of Kuroo's back, whispering sweet nothings. Kuroo can feel himself melting once more, exhaling a soft sigh as he presses himself closer to Ushijima, greedy of the presence of a warm body on him. He's being pulled upright, and flipped over, facing each other once again, a bit of the semen leaked out of his hole but the rest remain snuggled up inside, the presence a constant reminder of their rough activity of before. Kuroo looks down at the man hazily, meeting Ushijima's intense own.

"I'm sorry, I should've warned you beforehand on how... intense my instincts can be."

Kuroo can see the gaze softening and he looks really apologetic and guilty and soft, how can Kuroo be mad at that. Kuroo lets out a teasing laugh, voice hoarse from overuse. "It was indeed intense, I thought I was going to be pregnant." He feels the low rumble of Ushijima's laugh. "Was really hot though. A fuck me again out of 10." He smirks at the man before him.

"How vulgar." Ushijima leans in, eyes fluttering close. So does Kuroo as they meets in a kiss, tongues intertwining and dancing with each other, before Kuroo finally relents and let Ushijima slips in, tearing a moan out of Kuroo. They separate, out of breath and flushing red.

"Kuroo."

Kuroo's heart skips a beat at the soft voice Ushijima mutters his name with. He looks at the man and he can see their eyes seems to be looking at him apologetically.

"I'm going to pull out, but this will hurt." Oh, right. "Feel free to bite into me, yeah."

Ushijima softly pulls Kuroo's head to his shoulders, stroking his ears softly all the while. Kuroo let out a purr as he wonders why is Ushijima making a big deal out of this. But he's not going to complain when Ushijima feels so warm against him and the hand stroking his head and ear is big and gentle, so is the hand rubbing circles on his back.

"Here I go."

Ushijima pulls out slowly and Kuroo gasps sharply, sinking his teeth into Ushijima's clavicle. He can see what it means now as the barbed ends are insistent, scratching and raking his insides, stubborn as if it's trying to hold onto Kuroo and remain there. Ushijima opts to pull out in one swift motion. Kuroo shuts his eyes tight and bites deep into Ushijima, drawing blood. Ushijima lets out hushed noises, keeps on stroking the cat, wincing slightly at the bite.

White fluid flows out of Kuroo. The cat whines at the sensation of his hole open and gaping, as the liquid pools down beneath him and into the gap between Ushijima's lap.

"What was that-" he breathes out.

"That's how it works. It hurts still on a vagina, I'm not sure how it'll work anally. You alright?"

Kuroo exhales shakily. "Yeah, I- I'm good, I think." Kuroo rubs his belly slowly, feeling it emptying as the cum is finally flowing out of him. "It was... new. But eh, it's alright, I guess."

Ushijima laughs softly, looking smug. "Says the one that was biting hard into me before."

"I was just surprised, alright!" Kuroo pouts at the man.

"Yeah, yeah."

Kuroo huffs and leans forward, resting his head on the gryphon's shoulder, making sure not to apply pressure at his bottom. He sighs. "Ushijima." Said man answers with a hum. "Stroke my head again?"

He feels the hand warm on his head, alternating between stroking his scalp and scratching lightly on his ears. Kuroo sighs happily, purring contently and closing his eyes. It isn't long, with the cool breeze blowing softly and the warm sun seemingly starting to set, that he finds himself starting to drift off.

"Ushijima." He calls once again. The man answers with a hum. "Is it fine if I fall asleep?" Ushijima hums in approval. "...Will you be here when I wake up?"

Silence.

"I don't know", he answers truthfully, voice soft.

"Mmmm", Kuroo nuzzles and positioning himself comfortably, "That's fine. I'm too... sleepy already, anyway..."

Kuroo whines softly at the absence of warmth. He's being moved but he's too tired to open his eyes still. He can feel the low throb on his lower back, a good one, one that leaves you content and satiated. He feels a hand on his forehead, brushing away his bangs and a soft warmth touching his forehead briefly. He smiles contentedly and curls into himself further, gathering all the warmth he could as he drifts back into the warm embrace of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. First, I know with Kuroo being a feline kind of animal, I kinda implied that they have a similar type of dick but let's just pretend Ushijima is larger and the barbs are somehow sharper or at least, bigger, because he's a lion? Please? So when it's Kuroo's, the Alices or his partner doesn't feel as much in pain. Let's just pretend it's what it is.
> 
> You know, I had this moment when I was about to write the explicit scene and was just kinda. Huh. What do I write. I kinda don't want it to be vanilla, I want it to be kind of intense but I don't know what kinda kink should I use, or something of that shit that I stopped writing for a moment. Until I finally go fuck it, and reuse my past experience on dirty talk and begging and overstimulation, the classic. I almost made them interlaced their hand but frick, I think I've used the idea like... 3-4 fics already? Kinda repetitive, don't you think?
> 
> On a side note, @Eskarina69 in Twitter is starting a Bottom Kuroo week, you're in this tag or in my fic for a reason so I'm just gonna drop the link here; https://twitter.com/bottomkurooweek because damn I will definitely participate in this one. And I've just realized a Bokuroo week is going on and the prompts look fun, should I...
> 
> Anyways, Queen of Hearts AU, thank you for reading and making it this far! Kudos and comments are much appreciated, they made my day! I'm thinking of doing the soldier (Daichi) next, saving Oikawa for last but... who knows. Bye, hope to see you on any future fics!


End file.
